


Don't let the twins see.

by pharaohkong (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Birthday, Cheating, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, just a bunch of fucked up characters, to be expanded later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pharaohkong
Summary: Everything comes to a head at Laura's baby's first birthday party.Or basically Stiles and Derek like each other and everyone knows it. Its kind of dividing the pack.





	Don't let the twins see.

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote out the main scenes and a suitable ending and it makes sense a bit but I'm not sure if you are willing to read about your faves making such wrong choices, despite Sterek being so perfect for each other.)
> 
> I'm planning to add Laura Hale being a single mother with no known baby daddy. Talia Hale being really upset about this until her own secret is exposed. Isaac shipping Sterek until the big reveal. A bit of Iscallison coping without Scott and it being really awkward since they both personally like Scott more. Kira wondering when they'll ask her to be part of the trio because she is technically Scott's baby mama.
> 
> I just wanna push the boundaries a bit you know, explore some seriously awkward and morally ambiguous situations.

The party started a whole hour later than what the invite insisted but Erica and Stiles are still fashionably late.

‘Stop that,’ Erica reaches over and straightens his burgundy tie just outside the door. Stiles gives her a small smile. Its tight and strained but at least he isn’t complaining. ‘It looks hella tight on you.’

‘Its feels hella tight on me,’ he mutters, hands twitching to get under his collar and loosen it. ‘Wasn’t this supposed to be a casual thing?’

Erica sighs inwardly, turning to knock the door. ‘Its always better to be overdressed than under, baby. Besides Lydia is right you know. The hipster thing was cool in college but we are thirty now.’

'Lydia needs to realise that just because she knows everything does not mean we want to either.’

The door opens just as Erica is about to knock again, revealing Laura in the same blue and black polka-squares dress she is wearing and her baby perched on her hip. Laura Jr immediately reaches over for Erica’s arms, as both ladies stare at each other.

‘It looks better on you,’ Laura says, but only because they both know its not her fault that she still hasn’t lost some of that pregnancy weight gain. ‘Everyone’s in the yard. Kira is here with her kids so no swearing and nothing I don’t want the twins to know about,’ she gives a pointed look at the both of them. ‘You guys are late, but you are just in time for cake.’

‘Happy birthday baby,’ Erica puckers her lips and peppers Junior with sloppy loud kisses in her cheek. ‘Who’s a big girl? You are, yes you are.’

‘My child is not a dog, Erica.’

‘Like father, like..’ Erica snorts as a playful slap hits her arm. Stiles pushes through, moving to take his suit jacket off in the foyer and peering around the Hale house hallway.

‘Who’s here?’ He asks casually, and he fold the jersey in half and drapes it on his forearm. 

Laura and Erica exchange a quick look before Erica excuses herself with a, ‘How about we find out?’

‘Scott couldn’t make it and somehow Peter got wind of the party and showed up, but yeah, almost everyone I invited is here.’

Stiles nods and shares that little annoying smile he’s been giving everyone lately. ‘Everyone?’

Laura pretends that she doesn’t know who he is talking about and shrugs, ‘Everyone. Now go and say hi and leave your gifts in the gift pile.’

Stiles lifts up the small bag he is holding and waggles his eyebrows exaggeratedly, ‘I got a toy for her in fun size.’

Laura narrows her eyes, ‘That’s not even funny dude.’

‘Then why are you smiling?’

‘I’m serious Stilinski. Aiden and Ethan are in their naughty phase and if I find that you’ve taught them some new term or word, you are babysitting them for a month. I’ll force Kira to let you.’

‘Chill,’ Stiles grins now, still small but a grin nonetheless. ‘I’ll keep it PG.’

‘Good. Now go and talk or something. You’ve been quiet lately,’ she says softly, bumping shoulders with him as they walk towards the yard. Stiles doesn’t reply, giving her a shrug as he opens the door to the open yard for her. Chivalry isn’t dead yet.

Everyone is scattered around. The grown up grown ups are at the barbeque stand, showing the kids how sausages are really done. Erica has already found the boys, chatting loudly with Boyd and Jackson over the liquor table. Isaac hovers nearby with his own red cup but spends the time glowering at Erica, despite her less than subtle attempts at ignoring him.

Kira and Lydia are talking whilst Allison hovers near them watching over the kids. She looks up and waves when she sees them enter the yard but then gets pulled over by seven-year-old Liam who keeps asking about dinosaur hunting.

Leaning back against a tree like a loner is her idiot brother, Derek, oozing his own special brand of serial killer in his dark shades and worn out leather jacket. She ignores Stiles who immediately straightens and perks his shoulders when they both spot him.

‘I’ll catch you later okay, sis,’ Stiles turns to her and gives her a kiss. In a minute he is already beside Derek, stealing his red cup, mouth wide and eyes twinkling as he smiles his first real smile of the day.  
***  
Later, much later Laura finds herself third wheeling as she and Derek and Stiles discuss politics, a topic that neither of them care about.

‘Baby made a poo poo,’ Erica says, making baby noises as she approaches them. Laura reaches for Junior but Erica shakes her head. ‘I want to talk to you for a bit.’ She looks at Derek, unsmiling and waves the baby over to him.

Derek smiles then, picking her up, not saying a word to Erica and turns to walk away to the house. When he has taken three steps forward, he turns back and gives Stiles a look. ‘Coming?’ Then keeps on walking.

The look Stiles gives Erica is so small and fast, she could have imagined it but she didn’t. She gives him a mock apologetic smile and says, ‘Alone please.’

Laura and her both watch as Stiles smiles and walks away quickly, catching up to Derek as they enter the house together. She sighs and says bitterly,’ Maybe its best if I don’t come and see you guys for a while.’

Laura searches her face. When she sees what she wants to see she nods awkwardly and clears her throat, ‘Its not your fault you know.’

Erica snorts. ‘Yeah right.’

‘Not all of it!’

‘You can say I told you so, okay. I think I can take it.’

Laura opens her mouth, shuts it, opens it again and shuts it again. Finally she shrugs and says, ‘Which part? The threesome with Boyd or getting involved with someone who is emotionally taken.’

‘The threesome was your idea!’

‘I said spice up your relationship. I never said get with a straight guy, who by the way had a crush on you in high school.’

‘It was either him or fucking Derek okay!’ Erica huffs. 

‘It was either Stiles or you.’ Laura corrects her, shaking her head.

Erica deflates, looking at Laura vulnerably. ‘I think its best if I fold.’

Laura mutters something under her breath about ‘Vegas one time,’ but seeing the look on her face, she reaches out and hugs her. ‘Hey. No matter what happens, you know we’ll always be friends right.’

‘Yeah,’ Erica hugs her just as tightly. ‘You know, you are my favourite Hale right now.’

Laura pfffs. ‘Technically, my brother hates you and you secretly think Cora tries too hard.’

‘Either way,’ Erica says, letting go then hypes herself up slightly. ‘So, do you think this is something you don’t want the twins to see.’

‘Keep it PG,’ Laura deadpans. ‘And besides, the sooner the better you know. Although I would prefer if you didn’t break up with someone on my daughter’s first birthday. Just saying.’

‘Love you too,’ Erica smiles strolling away.  
***  
Twenty minutes later, she strolls out of the house, holding Laura Junior. She looks oddly calm, which is exactly the opposite of the guy walking behind her, trying to grab her arm whilst tucking his pants back in his drawers.

Everyone stares at them both as Erica dumps Allison with the baby and heads over to the drink table, where her purse lays dangling. Stiles flails when she stops and reaches for a cup, dumping the contents all over Stiles. She leans in and pats him on the cheek before saying, ‘Its over, by the way.’

Then leaves, passing through a totally shirtless Derek in the doorway.

Aiden and Ethan immediately start filling up their cups with punch and pour it over each other, laughing. 

Talia shakes her head disapprovingly at Derek and says, ‘In front of the child? Seriously?’

to be continued... and expanded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you would read this.


End file.
